When the Ex Returns
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Jeanne returns, leading to a dramatic confrontation and some feelings being leaked. Very much Tiva. I don't own NCIS  I would love that for my birthday ! One-Shot!


**When the Ex Returns**

"SO DO YOU KNOW WHERE THIS CRIMINAL IS?" Gibbs head-slapped Tony in a harder manner than usual, "YOU COULD FIND OUT INSTEAD OF MESSING ABOUT!"

The bullpen was then quieter than Ziva sneaking up on someone.

"Tony?" a voice approached them, apprehension in their tone.

"Jeanne?" the Senior Field stood up. She was all but a distant memory to him. So much had happened since then.

"Hello, DiNardo," her voice was the picture of innocence, "Or is it DiNozzo now?"

"I didn't change my name. Or my feelings, for that matter. What do you want, Jeanne?

"I want to get back to with you," she replied, "I just left my fiancé Richard. We have a baby boy named Luke and he is not a good dad to him. I knew you'd support me. Us."

"No," Tony shook his head, "Jeanne. You accused me of murder."

"Well you lead me on," she retorted, head held high, "But I'm putting that behind me."

If there is such thing as a perfect silence, which was what filled the air at the moment. Everyone looked around, blinking ever few seconds. Even the VCD (Vehicle Crime Department), usually the loudest in the agency, were speaking in hushed tones.

"Listen, Jeanne, you need to leave. Now."

"And why is that?" the visitor asked in a rushed voice, "Are you still hurt? I can make you better."

"No," Tony shook his head.

"Well, fine," Jeanne squawked in an agitated voice, "Because you like women like her." She pointed an accusing finger at Ziva, who looked fairly taken-aback. She also had a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Ziva is 10 times the woman you are," her partner defended her immediately.

"You love me," Jeanne changed the subject quickly; "You just won't admit it."

"I love Ziva!" Tony yelled, "I'm in love with ZIVA! She's beautiful, smart and kick-ass. She's perfect to me! Jeanne, I can't deny you're attractive, but my partner is gorgeous. She doesn't put me down. Well, she doesn't really mean it to hurt. You know me as a person, she knows me as a man."

"I don't believe you!" his ex screamed in his face, tears in her eyes.

"Believe me, then," Tony shot back, "I love Ziva. Get over it."

The agency was now extraordinarily quiet. Everyone looked over to the bullpen, curiosity sparking in their eyes.

Ziva was looking at her desk, whilst McGee just stared at the pair with a glazed expression. Gibbs, however, was seemingly unfazed.

"Fine," Jeanne shook her head, "Well, that's fine then." And with that, she stormed out of the bullpen, in a huff. Her face left no colour and her voice no expression. The agency was left mute for a few seconds more, before peals of gossip came out.

Ziva stood up and Tony walked over, his face inches from hers.

"You said that to get her away, didn't you?" she asked in a disappointed manner.

"Of course not," he replied, lifting her chin. His lips captured hers, molding into each other's. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist, whilst she craned her palms around his neck.

They finally broke apart, albeit reluctantly.

"You don't have…"

"I love you, too," Ziva interrupted.

"Good."

The pair turned to look at Gibbs. Tony looked terrified, but Ziva was indifferent.

"Ever kiss in the office again and I will head slap you so hard your great-grandchildren will feel it."

"Rule 12?" McGee raised his eyebrows.

"Does not apply to loving each other," Gibbs finished in a monotone.

"What are we talking about?" Abby waltzed into the bullpen.

"Want to hear the short version?" Tony asked, not really wanting to feel the excited wrath of the Goth, who nodded at him.

"Jeanne came back, we had a yelling match during which I admitted my feelings for Ziva. Our least favourite daughter of a drugs leader stormed off, leaving the pair of us to kiss and Zi to tell me that she loves me back. Gibbs told us what he told us. Then you came in."

Abby screamed.

**You have to love Ms. Sciuto! Please review or favourite.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I'm going to miss NCIS until March 20****th****.**


End file.
